


Of Grief And Healing

by ms_134340



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief, I tried with the title, Murder, khess has been murdered, sister relationships, supportive amaya, supportive wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_134340/pseuds/ms_134340
Summary: A lot of people in Janai's life had died and she always had to deal with it alone. But Amaya is there to remind her that she doesn't have to,
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janai & Queen Khessa
Kudos: 38





	Of Grief And Healing

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this isn't beta-ed

The look Janai had in her eyes was the same she had when Sarai died. That same hollow look, devoid of any hope. She wished she would have never seen that look in her eyes. She had never looked like that when they had fights or when things always seemed to go wrong for them. Not even when her sister had disowned her when she found out Janai had been dating Amaya. 

Her sister 

Khessa 

Who was now dead. 

Who had been murdered.

They had gotten the news earlier that day. Apparently, she had been found dead that morning. They didn’t know who had killed, only that she had been shot ten times in her chest. Amaya didn’t have to be a police officer to know that had been overkill. It was clearly personal for the person that killed her. 

Amaya sat next to their wife. She had been sitting on their couch completely silent ever since they arrived back home. They had just returned from the police station after being questioned for hours about who could have killed her. Amaya had to admit, she wasn’t overly fond of her wife’s sister. She knew that feeling had been mutual. But still, she didn’t want her to die like that. Khessa Aurea deserved better than that. 

She brought her hand to Janai’s shoulder and rubbed it. She wanted to tell her wife that everything was gonna be okay. That the police would find whoever did that to her sister and bring him to justice. But she knew better than that. Those words had never comforted her when her own sister was murdered. 

Amaya laid her hand on Janai’s cheek and directed her face towards her. She rubbed her back. Janai leaned on her, laying her head on Amaya’s chest. They hadn’t had the chance to really sit down and talk about what happened. Everything had been too hectic. They had rushed to the police station and then the two of them had been questioned separately. Amaya barely had the time to text what had happened to Harrow, Gren and Kazi 

This never should have happened. They were supposed to meet up later that week and talk about everything. They should have gotten the chance to take back all those hurtful words. To apologize and put all their energy into restoring their relationship. But now that could never happen. Janai had looked so happy when she told Amaya that Khessa had called her. That she wanted to talk.

‘’If you can’t be supportive of me, then I don’t want you in my life anymore.’’ 

Those had been the last words she had spoken to her sister in person. Amaya hadn’t been there when it happened. She had been in their car outside, waiting for Janai to bring out the rest of her stuff. According to Janai, they had started arguing as soon as she stepped a foot in their childhood home. They had argued about Amaya, Janai being way too rash in her decision making and finally the death of their grandmother. Police had ruled it an accident, but Khessa had never believed it. She believed the police to be incompetent and foolish.

She pushed Janai up and turned her towards her. ‘’Love, we should go to bed. It’s late,’’ She signed. ‘’I’ll run a bath for you.’’ She pressed her lips against her wife’s forehead for one last time.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. It could only be entered through their bedroom which was across the door of the living room. Their bedroom was small, just like everything in their house. It was just big enough for a bed and a closet to fit in. They had done their best to make it seem somewhat lively. They had painted one of their walls red (the others were white) and had decorated it with pictures of themselves on their wedding, of vacations they had taken together and even some of their nephews. She glanced at those pictures briefly before going into the bathroom. 

She sat next to her bath as the water was running. She had to figure out what she could do best to help Janai. The thing that had helped her to get through Sarai’s death was focusing on her job and making sure that Harrow, Ezran and Callum were doing alright. She doubted that distracting Janai from her grief would help her at all. No Janai had to confront it head-on or else she would just keep it in.

She sighed. This wasn’t gonna be easy. But she was gonna stay by her side. With that thought in mind, she turned off the water and walked out of the room. 

She would have to be strong for both of them.

-

Anger. Sadness. Confusion. 

Those emotions had been running through her since she ever heard those words. 

I’m sorry, ma’am. Your sister has been found dead in her house.

Those words kept ringing in her ears. Yet they still didn’t feel real. Her sister couldn’t be dead. That was absurd. She would wake up and then get a call of Khessa. She would yell at her because she was late for their meetup. They would spend the rest of the day talking and would slowly but surely repair their relationship. 

But in her heart, she knew that wouldn’t happen. 

Tomorrow, she would wake up and her sister would still be dead. She would still have to start preparing for her sister’s funeral. She would have to call family members and tell them Khessa was dead. Did she have to call Khessa’s friends as well? She didn’t know a lot about them. Maybe Kazi did. She knew they were still in contact with Khessa. They had been the person that had given Khessa her new number after all. Maybe she should ask them to contact the rest of Kazi’s friends. Or maybe the police had already done it. 

She pulled her knees and laid her head on them. She felt the tears in her eyes again. This was all too much. All of her immediate was dead now. First, her parents died in a car accident when she was just 4 years old, then her grandfather died from a heart attack almost a decade later. Two years after that, her grandmother disappeared and was assumed to be dead when she never returned. Now Khessa….. 

Who was gonna be next? 

She didn’t wanna go through this again. She didn’t want to arrange another funeral, lay another relative to rest. She was tired of this.

A hand touched her shoulder. Her head shot up and looked at the face of her wife. What if Amaya is next. Then you’re truly alone. A small voice in her head said. With her luck, it would definitely happen. It scared her. She wouldn’t know what she was going to do if Amaya died. Would she still be invited by Harrow and his sons, would Gren still call her from time to time to check on her and pester her to hang out. After all the only reason they were in her life was because of Amaya. If Amaya was gone, why would they stay? 

A finger stroked her cheek. When she looked up, she became of the desperation, sadness and concern in Amaya’s eyes. Guilt started to consume her. She knew she was making her wife feel worried. If she just snapped out of it for a bit and smiled or at least tried to act okay, Amaya wouldn’t be feeling like this. Deep down she knew that even if she acted alright, her wife would know that it was fake. She always did. 

‘’I know what you’re thinking right now and please stop. You aren’t being a bother to me.’’ 

She was sure Amaya could see the shock that as on her face, once she realized what her wife had signed to her.

A smile formed on Amaya’s lips. ‘’I understand what you’re feeling. When Sarai-.’’ Grief appeared on her face when she signed her sister’s name. ‘’When Sarai died, I felt so alone and helpless. My grief almost consumed me to the point of no return.’’ 

‘’But then I realized I wasn’t alone. I had Harrow and the kids and Gren. They helped me get through that period. It was hard. I cried many times and arranging the funeral felt like the hardest thing I would ever do. But it wasn’t, going through things such as the new year, birthdays, Christmas was harder. Not having her in my wedding party was harder. Not being able to set up a meeting between the two of you was harder. But I managed because I had the people I love around me.’’

Her smile had turned sadder and smaller by the moment. Janai’s hand unconsciously went to Amaya’s tight and started to rub it. 

‘’So I know the coming years are gonna be hard for you, but I will be there for you. Just like the others were for me, I will stay by your side through all of this. I promised that to you

A sob escaped her lips as she started to cry. She felt silly. Of course, she wasn’t alone in this. Amaya was here with her. Amaya who had been in her shoes before would understand her and not leave her behind. She launched herself towards Amaya and hugged her. She was shaking and still scared and doubtful off everything, but she knew she wasn’t alone anymore. Everything was gonna be okay.

Her wife was by her side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of rushed because I wanted to post something before the year ends. If anything is ooc or you have an issue with how I described something, please let me know. I hope everyone will have a wonderful 2020. I hope to post more next year for this fandom and especially for Janaya. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
